


A burglar and breakfast

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I just had to write this, Lena breaks into Kara's apartment, Oneshot, in the morning, small ficlet, while Kara is supergirl, with breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Oneshot based on something I saw on tumblr. Someone on tumblr posted: "If I make you breakfast in bed, a simple 'Thank You' will suffice. None of this 'How did you get in my house' business. So rude."It gave me an idea for a oneshot, so here it is.





	

Kara had been fighting aliens nearly all night long. It wasn’t so surprising when she dropped down onto her mattress, still fully clothed with cape and all, at 4:30. She may be supergirl, but she does need her rest every now and then and yes, she had been too exhausted to bother changing into her pajamas or anything really.

A few hours later her nostrils pick up a delicious mouthwatering smell of pancakes, welcoming her. She wiggles half asleep under her sheets, dreaming about eating pancakes. When footsteps sound close to her bed, she jumps up immediately to see who the intruder is and as she does so, the footsteps stop, followed by the sound of a tray crashing onto the floor. What a waste of pancakes and orange juice, from the looks of it. It’s unusual for her to pick up this late that someone is in her apartment, but that’s what happens when she knocks out the second her head hits her pillow.

“Supergirl,” Lena says, holding her breath in a bit with a shocked look on her face.

Kara cocks her head slightly, sharing Lena’s confusion. “Lena,” she says awkwardly, clearing her throat when she realizes she’s still wearing her costume. Having Lena near her bed with pancakes and orange juice on her floor in the morning is not what she expected.

Lena rubs her temples tiredly. “My apologies,” she says sincerely. “I must be sleepier than I thought and entered the wrong apartment,” she adds with an apologetic smile as she looks down at the tray on the floor. “I will clean this mess up and then I’ll be out of your hair,” she promises. It wasn’t her intention to drop the tray with the breakfast she had spent an hour preparing, but she didn’t know she’d be face to face with supergirl. Her shock made her drop it all.

“No, it’s okay,” Kara replies, holding her hands up. “I got it.” She cleans the mess up in two seconds, whooshing past Lena. “How uh…How did you get in here?” she asks curiously since obviously Lena does not live here.

Lena clicks her tongue. “Your front door was unlocked,” she explains. “I swear I’m not a burglar,” she adds with a small yet nervous laugh. “It’s a funny story actually.”

Kara wonders why Lena avoided eye-contact while explaining how she got into her apartment. “Funny how?” she asks, wanting to know what Lena is talking about.

“I wanted to make breakfast for Kara and here I am, in supergirl’s apartment instead. Once again, my apologies for this mistake.”

“You wanted to make breakfast for Kara?” Kara asks utterly surprised and she swears she can see Lena blushing for a hot second. “Miss Luthor do you have a little crush on Kara Danvers?” she asks teasingly, remembering how she once asked Carter the same about supergirl.

Lena breathes out deeply and glances at her watch. “I have to go,” she announces, barely looking at supergirl. It’s been embarrassing how she got the wrong apartment and it’s weird since she thought she had the right one, considering she did check three times.

Kara crosses her arms over her chest, smiling amusedly as Lena walks out. She can’t wait to tell Alex all about what happened. It doesn’t last long however, when Lena walks back in through her still open front door.

“Forgot something, Miss Luthor?” Kara asks while dropping her arms to her side.

“Why are you in Kara’s apartment?” Lena asks with a serious slightly suspicious tone in her voice. “And why were you sleeping in her bed?”

“This is not my apartment?” Kara replies innocently, giggling nervously. “Oopsie.” She walks past Lena, trying to keep her nerves under control as she is about to leave her own apartment.

“Wait,” Lena says suddenly, halting supergirl by lightly touching her elbow.

Kara could easily get past Lena if she wants to, but the recognition in Lena’s eyes has her hesitating. “Yes, Miss Luthor?” she asks politely.

“Your secret is safe with me, Kara,” Lena says softly. She bites her bottom lip as she studies Kara’s face for a reaction. “I want to ask you a favor though,” she adds thoughtfully.

Kara can’t believe Lena is playing at this, with supergirl no less. “Miss Luthor, I don’t know what you think you know about me, but if you plan to blackmail-”

“Go out on a date with me,” Lena blurts out, cutting Kara off.

Kara is godsmacked by Lena’s words which took her off guard. “You want me… to go out on a date…with you?” she asks, stammering as she wonders if she heard that right.

“Yes,” Lena confirms, composing herself. “It would be great if you would say yes.”

Kara smiles nervously and absentmindedly fidgets with her cape. “A date… us… I mean you and Kara,” she says, transforming into a mumbling mess. “I’d love to,” she adds a little too eager. “I mean, Kara would love to, I think,” she concludes, frowning at her own mess of words. On second thought, maybe she shouldn’t tell Alex about this.

Lena flashes Kara a smile and turns around. “I am happy I broke into your apartment,” she says, glancing over her shoulder one last time.

“You broke into m-Kara’s apartment?” Kara asks, dropping her jaw. “You said the front door was open,” she says, recalling Lena’s words. Now she knows why there was no eye-contact during that explanation.

Lena spins on the ball of her foot, facing Kara once more. “It was open after I opened it,” she replies shamelessly, clearly not worried that supergirl could snap her in half just like that if she so pleases.

“A burglar who made me breakfast,” Kara says with a glint of amusement sparkling in her eyes. “That’s a new one.” If every burglar would be as thoughtful and beautiful as Lena, then she wouldn’t mind waking up to a burglar every morning.

“A burglar you’re going out on a date with.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in quite a while and this is my first try at a supergirl thingy.   
> I'm sorry if it sucks.


End file.
